SUMMARY Research supported by the Stanford Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) will use data collected though the various cores (Clinical; Neuropathology & Biospecimens; Outreach, Recruitment & Education; Imaging) and by affiliated projects. High quality data management is thus necessary to ensure the success of the ADRC and support the broader mission of the Alzheimer's Disease Centers to translate research into improved diagnostics and care, while searching for ways to treat and prevent AD and related disorders. A primary aim of the Data Management & Biostatistics Core are to provide high quality data management services to the Stanford ADRC and to its affiliated researchers, and to transmit data in a timely manner to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center. To jump start our Center, we will use database storage and support programs developed and used at the University of San Diego ADRC, with data maintained in the web-based relational database (San Diego Supercomputer Center). Other Core aims are to provide biostatistical consultation in the design, implementation, and analysis of research supported by the ADRC or making use of ADRC resources; provide bioinformatics and biostatistical support for investigators taking a big-data approach to data from our ADRC, the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center, and similar data bases; provide biostatistical training for junior investigators and trainees; facilitate the use by ADRC investigators of innovative biostatistical approaches to analyses related to cognitive aging, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, and related disorders; and, in collaboration with other cores, support ADRC-sponsored small R01 and pilot research projects, and other research taking advantage of Center resources.